


Brothers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2003-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo struggles to leave behind a letter for his dearest friend that will let Sam know just what he meant to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
**September 15, 1421 S.R.**   


He would be leaving in one week from this day and Frodo still did not  
know where to begin.  


Frodo had sat and stared so long at the white, blank page before him  
he could almost swear the page was not only staring back at him but was  
also now laughing at him. Since lunch he had locked himself in his study  
with every intention of composing this letter to the most special person  
in his life and yet no words came.  


Frodo sighed as he felt the melancholy he thought he had chased off  
for the day return. Why was it so hard to write this one last letter to  
Sam? Certainly it wasn't hard to find words of love and praise to the hobbit  
to which he owed such a debt of gratitude and love and friendship? No,  
he decided, rather it was the fact that this letter represented possibly  
his last chance to let Sam know just how much he had come to mean to him,  
especially during these last few years.  


Releasing a sad sigh, he glanced up from his blank sheet of paper to  
watch where Sam was playing with Elanor in the gardens of Bag End. He lifted  
Elanor high into the air, causing the golden haired maiden to laugh. He  
then watched as Sam walked around lost in the still new wonder of his daughter,  
talking quietly to the hobbit child that he cradled tenderly in his arms.  


Frodo smiled as Elanor's giggles of delight lifted his melancholy, and  
he picked up his quill again, ready to finally dip it into the ink before  
him and write his last letter to Samwise Gamgee...  


~*~  


**September 21, 1421 S.R.**   


After a fine first breakfast, Sam left to go saddle their ponies and  
get them ready for the journey, affording Frodo an opportunity to say a  
proper goodbye to both Rosie and Elanor.  


As he held Elanor for the last time, Frodo looked at Rosie, a sad smile  
on his features, "Thank you, Rosie, for everything."  


An equally sad smile crossed Rosie's lovely face as she watched him  
kiss her daughter's forehead, "Are you certain there is no other way, Mr.  
Frodo?"  


Frodo had only told her yesterday about his plans to leave Middle-Earth  
forever, not wanting to break her heart any sooner than was necessary.  
He sighed as he placed Elanor down in her cot before looking at Rosie again.  


"I am certain, Rosie. If I don't leave Middle-Earth forever I will die  
within a few years' time. I am slowly fading and if I stay here, the darkness  
will continue to consume me until there is nothing left of the hobbit you  
once knew," Frodo said, pausing thoughtfully, "And that would be a fate  
worse than death itself. In any case, dearest Rose, I must depart these  
shores." Frodo pulled an envelope from his pocket, holding it out to Rosie.  


"This is a letter I wrote for Sam but I think it would be better if  
I do not give it to him just now," Frodo said, "I want to have at least  
one more day with him without having to tell him I am sailing. Anyway,  
would you please keep this safe until Sam's return, and give it to him  
then?"  


Rosie sniffled, and dabbled at the corner of her eye, and took the envelope  
from Frodo. "Of course, Mr. Frodo, I'll keep it safe until Sam returns."  
She slipped the letter deep into her apron pocket as more tears threatened.  
Swiftly, Frodo pulled her into a hug as the door to Bag End opened and  
in walked Sam.  


"The ponies are ready and waitin' to go, Mr. Frodo," Sam said coming  
into the kitchen to the sight of his wife and friend hugging still.  


Frodo whispered in Rosie's ear, "Don't cry now or Sam will wonder what's  
the matter." He felt Rosie nod and he pulled away from her. "Well, we'd  
best be off then. Thank you again, Rosie, for the fine provisions."  


Rosie nodded, mouthing the words, "Goodbye, Mr. Frodo."  


'And thank you, Rose, for your friendship', he thought as he walked  
over to join Sam at the door.  


"Mr. Frodo, if you'll give me a moment, I'll be right out," Sam said.  


"Of course, Sam. I'll wait for you outside by the ponies," Frodo said.  
He walked out of Bag End for the very last time as Sam said _"Why, Rosie-lass,_  
whatever's the matter? I told you we're coming back this time a lot sooner  
than in a year..." Frodo didn't hear whatever Rose's reply was to him  
as he trusted her not to tell Sam of the true nature of this expedition  
that would end at the Grey Havens.  


He walked out into the morning air of the Shire and he breathed in deeply,  
feeling a great sadness wash over him as he realized that truly this was  
the last morning he'd stand here and look out over his homeland for as  
long as he lived.  


The morning mists were beginning to dissipate allowing for a view of  
the only mallorn tree East of the Sea, West of the Misty Mountains on the  
party field. Frodo could see squirrels running up and down it. All around  
him, birds serenaded him with their songs of farewell, and the golden sun  
rose on the horizon.  


This small land created by Ilúvatar was gently bidding him farewell  
and Frodo found that he had to fight his own tears as he whispered, "Farewell,  
my beloved Shire. We shall never meet again I'm afraid, so I pray Ilúvatar  
will keep you safe and well until the end of the World."  


At that moment, Sam came out of the smial and Frodo immediately wiped  
his face clear of the sadness, he turned to Sam, "Well, Sam, let's be off,  
shall we?" Sam nodded, and they mounted their ponies. Before riding away  
they both turned to wave at Rosie who now stood at the door to Bag End,  
Elanor in her arms.  


"'Farewell, keep safe," Rosie said as she waved, "We love you both."  


"We love you, too," they replied, and then urged the ponies forward. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo struggles to leave behind a letter for his dearest friend that will let Sam know just what he meant to him...

**October 6, 1421 S.R.**   


Rosie had kept watch on the road ever since their departure and today  
something had told her that Sam would be returning to Bag End that evening.  
Expecting his return, she made sure that dinner was waiting for him on  
the table. She lit a candle, setting it in the window before she stoked  
the fire to make sure it roared warmly when her love came in from the cold  
night.  


Rosie had just finished giving Elanor her supper, when she heard the  
soft fall of pony hooves, and then she heard hooves halt at her front door.  
She carried Elanor with her as she moved to the window to look out.  


Her Sam was standing with his back to the window as he was relieving  
the ponies of their saddlebags and bridles.  


"There you go, lad," Sam said, patting Bill who snorted and dipped his  
head to begin chewing on the grass. Sam watched Bill and Strider munch  
contentedly for a moment before he turned to go on in to Bag End, the saddlebags  
and bridles in his hands.  


Rosie was still standing by the window when Sam opened the round door,  
and after he dropped his luggage onto the floor, his eyes fell onto the  
two most important lasses in his life.  


Rosie saw the tears in his eyes as she approached him, and after a gentle  
hug, she led him to his chair at the table, set him down there. She put  
Elanor down on his lap before turning to go to the kitchen.  


Taking a deep breath, he said, "Well, I'm back"  


Later, after supper was finished, and it was time for little Elanor  
to be put down for the night, Rose drew out the envelope Frodo had given  
her on the morning of his departure to the Havens. Sam had spoken little  
about their goodbye on the shores of the Sundering Seas, but Rose had sensed  
that no matter how gentle the goodbye had been, her Sam was still grieving  
over the loss of Frodo. Walking to where he sat by the fire with his pipe  
dangling from the corner of his mouth, still unlit, Rosie presented to  
him the last letter written for him by Frodo then she quietly exited the  
room with Elanor.  


Sam sat staring at the familiar handwriting of Frodo's and for a moment  
the tears came unbidden as he ran his hand over the letters that spelled  
out his name. As much as he wanted to know what Frodo had said to him in  
his last letter, Sam still felt reluctant to open the envelope knowing  
that it would be the last thing Frodo would say to him for a long time.  


Perhaps forever...  


_Oh, don't be a ninnyhammer Samwise Gamgee_ , he berated himself  
before he tore open the back of the envelope, and pulled out the folded  
piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, Sam unfolded it carefully, and he  
began to read the flowing script.  


_My Dearest and Loved Sam,_   


_I have sat for hours here in my study with a blank sheet of paper_  
before me, trying to think of the words to use to tell you my goodbyes...  
and words to try and tell you how very much you have meant to me.  


_I know you are blushing with embarrassment right now as you read_  
my words of love and praise, but my dear Sam, everything I write is true.  
It is because of you that Middle Earth is free of Sauron's dark power forever,  
for I never would have otherwise found the strength to come to stand at  
the precipice of the Crack of Doom. Had it not been for you at my side  
during our long and difficult Quest, I should have never reached the Fire.  


_You always have been and always will be the brother of my heart and_  
I love you more dearly than anyone or anything I will be losing when I  
leave the shores of Middle Earth forever. Oh, Sam, it pains me so to leave  
you, Rosie, sweet Elanor, and Merry and Pippin behind but I do it with  
a glad heart -- for I know you all will have the lives and the love you  
deserve.  


_To that end, my dearest Sam, I ask that you tuck my memory away somewhere_  
in your heart and get on with your life with those who love you. I do not  
want you to spend the coming years grieving over me once I have departed  
for the Undying Lands. Do not be too sad, Sam, for my heart tells me that  
someday you will come West and we will see one another again.  


_Until then, Sam, know that you are dearer to me than the stars in_  
the sky or the morning Sun on my face. Know that I will never forget you,  
my dearest friend, my brother, and always know that I love you so very  
much....  


_Always and forever..._   


_Frodo_   


"I'll try, Frodo," Sam said, "I love you, too...brother."  


He folded the paper and returned it to the envelope, holding it closely  
to his heart before he walked over to the small wooden box where Frodo  
had stored important papers. After he had laid the letter inside, he closed  
the lid just as Rosie returned from Elanor's room. Sam's eyes met hers,  
and after brushing away the last of his tears, Sam went to her, taking  
her into his arms.  


"I love you, Rosie Gamgee," he said in her ear.  


"I love you too, Samwise Gamgee."  


"I'm going to be fine, love. We're going to be just fine."  


**FIN**   


**Special thanks goes to Marigold** for being my beta for this story  
and for making the suggestions I needed to truly make this story better... 


End file.
